The Rated R Apprentice
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Andrew wanted nothing more than to be a WWE Superstar. He was even trained by the Rated R Superstar himself, but when he finally gets that call up, is it what he thinks it is, or is it something else? (Rated T for Language, More chapters to come later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this isn't really a one shot but a stand alone cause you'll find Mr. Andrew in a upcoming fanfic by RonRon10 called World Tour 2 so be on the look out for that anyways enjoy! OH! please and check out my other Wrestling Fanfics along with any other of my fnafics.**_  
_

_Four Years Ago_

_Andrew is just your typical normal guy; well actually you could say he's the male version of AJ Lee. He loves reading comic books and playing video games, he's also a fan of the WWE and wants nothing more than to become a WWE Superstar. To achieve this dream he dropped out of high school, which didn't sit well with his mother who then kicked him out of the house. To pay for any of his wrestling training, he worked odd jobs, but things didn't start turning around for Andrew until he stumbled into the city of Toronto, Canada and met a man named Adam Copland a.k.a. former WWE Superstar and World Heavyweight Champion Edge._

_It was a cold winter night; Andrew just finished working an odd job. The man paid Andrew who counted the money, "Um you said 50 dollars to shovel the drive way and sidewalks" he said when he saw that he was twenty dollars short. The man just laughed then slammed the door in his face. "Fucking asshole!" shouted Andrew who then turned and walked off. _

_Andrew walked the sidewalk that was going alongside a sidewalk, he started getting tired so he stopped and lie down on a bench. A pair bright lights kept him from falling asleep, "Hey buddy, you can't sleep there" came a male voice. Andrew got up off the bench and said,_

"_Sorry" then started to walk off,_

"_Wait do you want a ride home?" asked the man, Andrew stopped and turned to face the man then he said,_

"_That would be nice if I had a home to go to" the man came out and stood in front of Andrew and that's when he saw whom he had been talking to. "Hey your Adam Copland" he said with a shock look on his face, the man smiled then nodded, "I'm a huge fan" Adam smiled some more then said,_

"_Come, you must be hungry, I'll take you to a diner and we can talk" Andrew nodded his head then got into the passenger side. _

_After ordering their meals Adam started asking Andrew some questions, "So what did you mean you can't go home?" Andre took a sip of his hot chocolate then said,_

"_I wasn't the greatest when it came to school, I'm not saying I didn't get good grades which I did but its just I was bored and I didn't want to be placed in a high grade so I dropped out which angered my mother so she kicked me out"_

"_What have you been doing since she kicked you out?" asked Adam_

"_Living here and there, working odd jobs to pay for food and clothes but since I'm no longer in school I don't think I'll be able to do what I want to do for a career," replied Andrew,_

"_What's that?" asked Adam_

"_I want to be a pro wrestler," responded Andrew with a smile, that was that Adam ended up taking Andrew in. gave him a home and started to train him as long as Andrew studied to get his GED. Andrew excelled at both, Andrew was able to impress Adam with all that he had accomplished in the short time that they were together that Adam gave him permission to use his finisher the Spear and any other of his movers. _

That was four years ago, Andrew was now twenty and had been wrestling since then. He currently wrestled dark matches for the WWE but one night he ran into then General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown Mr. John Lauranitis or as Andrew liked to call him Mr. Laryngitis. "So you want to know if you're ready for the big time right?" asked Lauranitis who had called Andrew into his office. Andrew sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes sir" replied Andrew, his response was met with a chuckle then Andrew watched as Lauranitis looked him square in the face and said,

"You will never be on any show as long as I am General Manager" Andrew put on fake smile. He stood up and walked out of Lauranitis' office then started walking away.

"Stupid ass…. Mother tucker… butt hole moocher" Andrew said as he made his way down the hallway not noticing a small petite brunette diva. He continued to swear under his breath but was brought out of his train of thought when he heard,

"I think that's like twenty bucks you know owe to the swear jar". Andrew stopped and turned his head to see WWE Diva AJ Lee standing next to him. "Hi, I'm AJ…. Are you new?" she asked, Andrew didn't know why but talking to AJ brought a smile to his face then he said,

"Well I thought I was going to be when…. Ah… Mr. Clown Shoes asked me to come to his office but all he did was laugh in my face then said as long I'm GM you will never make to the big time"

"That's a good thing too" came a voice from behind Andrew and AJ, they turned to see David Otunga making his way towards them. "I mean if I were then I just turn around and walk on out of here cause if you don't…. then I'll make you leave" Andrew quickly got into David's face, Andrew felt AJ's hand on his shoulder then Andrew turned and walked away with AJ in tow. "Yeah that's right take that piece of trash with you" Otunga shouted after them then before David could do anything, Andrew turned around and ran at Otunga hitting him with the Spear.

Andrew stood above the fallen Harvard Lawyer then said, "The only piece of trash I see is the one lying on the ground" Andrew turned and walked away leaving Otunga rolling on the floor. Andrew followed AJ though out the whole arena, she introduced him to other superstars including the man Andrew was rooting to win tonight John Cena. Andrew wants Cena to win tonight, because not only will John Lauranitis get fired tonight but also Andrew might actually have a chance of making it in the big time.

**Thanks for reading and once again please be on the look out for World Tour 2 by RonRon10**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was only going to have it be a one-shot but I thought I'd let you read about a match with him in it so here it is, it's short but worth reading so enjoy!  
****Entrance Music: Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie, remember to be on the look out for World Tour 2 by RonRon10 which Andrew will be featured in.  
**

Andrew loved the atmosphere in the backstage area; everyone he had met was very nice and supportive when asked for advice to improve his wrestling tactics. The night got even better when he met Mr. McMahon for the first time, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McMahon" said Andrew when he met him in the hallway.

"Ah you must be Andrew, I've a lot about you from the trainers down in NXT and I have to say I'm impressed…. Say how would you like to perform night before the pre-show?" he asked, Andrew's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Good, now is there anyone who would like to have quick match with Andrew" Vince said this time talking to the Superstars nearby.

"I would be happy to Mr. McMahon" came a voice from behind Andrew so he turned to see David Otunga who was now in his wrestling gear.

"Alright it's settled it will be David Otunga going one on one against Andrew," said Vince who then walked away. Andrew took a deep breath then walked to the entrance area. This music Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie blared throughout the arena then Andrew walked out onto the stage. It felt different in this atmosphere than it did down in NXT. Andrew ran down the ramp then slid into the ring, Otunga's music hit then he walked out onto the stage and was met with boos from the crowd which brought a smile to Andrew's face.

The ref rang the bell and the two men locked up, Andrew knew that he couldn't expect Otunga to go easy on him since he had just attacked him in the back two hours ago. Otunga hit Andrew in the back with a forearm then followed that up with a back body drop to the mat. Andrew tired to get up but Otunga started to stomp down on him even stomping down on Andrew's fingers. Otunga ran to the ropes but Andrew was ready so when he came back Andrew picked up and hit him with a flapjack. Andrew went for a cover but Otunga kicked out at one.

Andrew went over and climbed the turnbuckle then when Otunga got up he hit him with a flying clothesline back down to the mat. Andrew could feel the energy coming the WWE Universe so he went over and grabbed Otunga's legs. He locked Otunga in the Edgecator, He pulled back which made Otunga squirm but out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins enter the ring so he released the hold then hit the two of them with a Spear.

Andrew stood up after hitting the Spear but when he turned around, Otunga had recovered and hit Andrew with the Verdict. Otunga went for the pin but Andrew kicked out at two. Otunga picked Andrew up again and went for another Verdict but Andrew reversed the move and hit Otunga with the Edgecution but Andrew knew that wasn't going to put him away so he walked to the farthest corner then crouched down. He motioned for Otunga to get up and when he did that's when Andrew ran at him in full force then nailed the Spear.

"1… 2… 3 … ring the bell" shouted the ref,

Andrew had won; he quickly rolled out of the ring then made his way up the ramp and into the back. Even though he had to go back to NXT, he was happy to be able to perform that night and prove to the others that he can hang with them.

**Thanks for reading and you can review if you want. **


End file.
